1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-(isopropylamino)-3-(pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrid-4-yloxy)-2-propanol which exhibits anti-serotonergic activity, and to a production process and use thereof.
2) Background Art
As the antiserotonin-acting substance, there are known the compounds as represented by the following formulae: ##STR4##
These compounds have a naphthalene or indole ring as their basic skeletons, but a compound, which is more easily degradable and shows a shortened half-life in the body, is desired.